A Fan, A Flame, And A Grain Of Sand
by Ice Demon Meru
Summary: SasuHinaGaara What happens when a girl is stuck between two boys. Yes, she may be a kunoichi with amazing abilities, but what can she do when two of the strongest shinobi she knows are battling for her heart? Summary may change... R&R!
1. Chapter One: Retrieval

**Disclaimer: **I am NOT _Kishimoto Masashi_, I did NOT create Naruto, nor do I own it.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Retrieval**

"Give me two weeks," a soft voice requested. "Just two weeks, Naruto-kun." A small hand gripped the shinobi's sleeve. "Please."

"I don't want to wait any longer! We've waited for six years!" The blond haired male looked down at indigo hair, the girl no longer looking up at him.

"I know. But it isn't like Tsunade-sama hasn't tried." Pale eyes were raised slightly to meet intense cerulean ones. "I just need two weeks. That's all."

"A lot can happen in that time, Hinata-chan! Don't you see that?"

"Hai." She sighed. Why was it so hard to reason with him? "If you just give me a chance, I promise it'll be worth it." Her eyes hardened, showing that she was serious. "Two weeks Naruto-kun. If I'm not back by then you can go without me."

"We're going to end this now. We don't have time to mess around." Naruto was starting to get annoyed, not really with the girl in front of him, but with the fact that this mission had taken so long to commence.

"You'd let Sakura-chan go if she asked you!" Hinata screamed, the first time she ever did around him. It was a low blow to bring up the pink haired kunoichi, but it was the truth. "You know you would!"

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto stared at the small girl, his gaze softening. "I… Two weeks is too much. Please understand."

"Fine. Go whenever you want," she replied, her volume back to very soft. "I'm going no matter what. I'll meet you there when I'm done." She sighed and turned away. "Good luck."

"Ugh… Hinata-chan," Naruto moaned, watching her head for the gates of Konohagakure.

He shook his head after she was completely out of his sight. He knew he could've been nicer to her, should've been nicer to her, but he wanted to leave as soon as possible. What was he thinking? Nothing He could easily wait two weeks for what Hinata was planning. A measly fourteen days for more preparation, that's what she was asking of him, and also giving to him. He was a jerk to her. Hinata never did anything stupid, and especially nothing to hurt him, ever. And now he made her angry, something he was sure the Hyuuga heir was incapable of. So, feeling like crud, Naruto started toward the Hokage tower where he planned on organizing everything.

"Uzumaki!" A voice called as a door slid open. "What took you so long?"

"I was talking with Hinata-chan," he replied, an unusual mood around the kitsune.

"Well, where is she?" Another voice asked.

"No clue, she said she wanted a couple of weeks for something, then left."

"Obviously you didn't willing give her that time," the first voice stated. It belonged to Hyuuga Neji. "But don't worry about it. She'll be fine." He of course knew more that Naruto did, but not much. "Let's get on with this meeting though."

"Right." Naruto moved to the center of the gathering of ninja. "We all know why we're here."

"To bring Uchiha back." The second voice, Nara Shikamaru's, replied. "Get on with it."

"We're going straight into Otogakure, and we'll drag him back if we have to."

"You know this may be a suicide mission, don't you?" Neji shook his head, "He's never wanted to come back before. He won't come back without a fight."

"Neji!" Tenten elbowed him in the ribs. "Be a little more negative, would you?"

"I'm just saying…"

"I'm aware of that fact," Naruto replied. "We'll divide into two groups. Obaachan's doing the same with our sensei. We'll be attacking Otogakure on all four sides." He folded his arms over his chest, looking over the ninja in front of him. He noticed someone else was mission. "Where's Bushy Brow?"

"He went with Hinata-chan," Neji stated, "Or rather she asked him to come along."

"Hm… Well then," he started, sighing. "Shikamaru, your team will go with Neji's. And Kiba, you and Shino are coming with Sakura and I."

"Right."

"Fine."

"We leave in a week from now. We'll meet at the gates. I'll see you then." He gave a small wave goodbye and started out to the village streets.

"Naruto!" A female voice called out to him, making him slow down. "I'm surprised that you are willing to wait for this."

"It's the least I can do for Hinata-chan."

* * *

"Everyone should be in position now," Naruto said softly. "Let's move!" 

The four ninja in Naruto's squad flew through the trees toward Otogakure. The other three squads should have been doing the same thing. It would be a swift and powerful attack, hopefully something that the snake sannin and his shinobi weren't expecting. Killing Orochimaru and destroying the Land of Sound wasn't the main goal, but if Naruto was given the chance he wouldn't pass it by. And of course he'd take down as many Sound ninja as he had to before getting to Uchiha Sasuke. He obviously would have to since once the Konoha ninja appeared they had to fend off attacks.

"Remember! We're here to get Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, punching an enemy square in the head. "Out of my way!"

"Naruto! Watch out!" Sakura cried. "Looks like we have company!"

"Fine with me!" He leapt up into the air as a monstrous snake crashed into the ground. "You'll have to do better than that!"

"I'm surprised to see you again." Orochimaru appeared on a rooftop, smiling a devilish smile.

"I bet." Naruto slammed his elbow into the giant serpent's head before jumping back. "You should've stayed in your hole!" He bit his finger and started to do hand signs. "Because this is the end of the line for you! Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

"What do you need now?" Gamabunta boomed as he appeared in a plume of smoke.

"We're taking down this psycho once and for all," Naruto stated. "Are you ready?"

"Of course kid."

"Then let's go!" Naruto's eyes burned with determination, he would end this.

"It's cute that you think you can take me on," Orochimaru remarked, watching the blond come at him.

Naruto's hands moved quickly and he suck in a tremendous amount of air. One would think he was going to perform his best friend and rival's favorite technique - Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu, which in theory he was. With Gamabunta's help the technique would turn into Katon: Gamayu Endan, its flame much more destructive. As the technique ended, Naruto leapt from Gamabunta's massive head toward the roof where Orochimaru stood. He knew the deplorable excuse for a sannin wouldn't be killed by that technique. Oh, but Naruto fully intended to show him the meaning of pain. And he was sure a few other Konoha ninja would as well, especially the Godaime and Jiraiya, if they were here. Nevertheless, Orochimaru was going down.

"Gamabunta!" Naruto called, "Take care of his stupid pet!"

"Right!" Gamabunta nodded and pulled out one of his daggers, ready to attack.

As Naruto continued his bout with Orochimaru, the others were tied up in their own matters. Sure, none of them had such a demanding fight as Naruto, the normal Sound ninja were weak, but for the most part they seemed endless in number. Sakura had defeated the ones that stood against her for the most part, Kiba helped divert their attention so she could help Naruto. She also used the Kuchiyose no Jutsu to call help from Katsuyu, that way she knew that Naruto wouldn't have to worry about Gamabunta being overpowered. It also gave the two the ability to focus on Orochimaru while their friends and teachers dealt with the others.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke heard the commotion at Otogakure. Fortunately it wasn't his problem anymore. He was done here, the Land of Sound and its leader held no value to him. That fact was well known. He already had it in mind to leave, though he wasn't sure if he was going to head in the direction of Konohagakure or not. He didn't really care to face Naruto or anyone else for that matter just yet. For now he would he in that general direction and decide when the village was in his sights. He could always hide out in the Uchiha district, he doubted anyone went there of their own free will. Though that would be embarrassing especially if anyone ever did go there and found him. A small growl escaped his lips as he thought about his options. First, get out of this pathetic excuse for a country of ninja, then… 

"Hn?" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked down. He couldn't move.

"Sabaku Kyu," a deep and impassive said. Sand climbed up and around the Uchiha's body, stopping at his neck.

"Hn…" Sasuke narrowed his gaze, watching three figures step out of the shadows.

"Yosh! That was easier than I expected!" the voice of Rock Lee exclaimed. "I'm going to check on the others!" And with that he disappeared.

"He didn't do anything," the first voice grumbled. Sabaku no Gaara held a hand sign as he walked toward the incapacitated ninja. "Though he was right. This was too easy. I'm disappointed." His sign started to get tighter, as did the sand that entrapped Sasuke.

"Hn…" Was the only thing that came from the Uchiha. He dismissed the fact that he could be crushed any second.

"Lord Kazekage-sama," a soft voice called out from behind him. "I… Anou… We asked for your help to detain him. Not kill him." Hinata sighed, folded her arms over her chest. "Naruto-kun wouldn't be happy about that," she stated, a very slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

"…Gomen ne." Gaara dropped the sign slightly. Hinata waved it off as if it was nothing.

"We should probably get you back to Konoha, Uchiha-san," she commented, not looking at either of them. "Unless you want to wait for Naruto-kun… Though I wouldn't advise that." She turned her gaze to Gaara. "Anou… Kazekage-sama?"

"Hm?" Gaara looked at her inquisitively.

"Do you think you could help me bring Uchiha-san back?" She asked softly. Gaara nodded while Sasuke fumed - he was perfectly capable of walking back on his own.

"Hai." The Kazekage raised his hand and the sand around Sasuke and Sasuke himself began to float. Gaara turned and started back for Konohagakure.

"Arigatou." Hinata followed after the Suna ninja, but turned her head aback to Sasuke. "Please forgive me Uchiha-san." She lowered her gaze and shook her head. "Hopefully Lee-san will at least tell Naruto-kun, give him some time to cool down." She moved her gaze to the ground in front of her.

Gaara turned his head to look at the small Konoha kunoichi, then moved his gaze to the boy entrapped in the sand. He moved his arm to guide the clumped sand in front of him, where it should've been in the first place. Still looking at the girl, he was confused why she was apologizing to the Uchiha. It didn't make any sense. She was just doing her duty, unlike this disgrace who betrayed his village. That's another reason he brought him up to the front, he didn't think the girl should have to deal with him and wouldn't if she hadn't stopped him earlier. But he knew she was right, the loud kitsune boy would have been furious with him, not to mention the whole village. Besides, he bet that the overly hyper shinobi could come up with a better punishment that death, considering death didn't allow one to atone for past wrongs.

The Uchiha was confused about the girl's actions as well. He didn't understand nor did he recognize her, which would have helped in understanding her strange ways. He concentrated his gaze on her even when he started to be moved far ahead of her. Ebony eyes met pale green when the Suna ninja brought his head back around. Their eyes met in a steely glare before Sasuke finally moved his gaze forward as well. He narrowed his eyes waiting for Konohagakure to come into view, that was the only thing he could do.

* * *

Tsunade stood in front of the Uchiha prodigy, her hands firmly on her hips. She was glad to have him back under the protection of the village, but that didn't make this any easier. He still had to be punished. If not, some people would be angry. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the brooding teen. He obviously didn't like the position he was in - bound by chakra inhibitors and shackles. It wasn't something the Godaime wanted to do, but she felt it was necessary for the moment. Now she had to figure out what to do with him… And fast. News of Naruto and the others' return reached her quickly. It would only be a matter of time before the blond burst through the door and caused a ruckus. First things first, she wanted to thank the Kazekage properly for his help. Her gaze rose from Sasuke to Gaara. 

"Lord Kazekage-sama," she addressed the much younger leader. "I just wanted to thank you properly for helping us retrieve Uchiha Sasuke."

"It was nothing," Gaara replied with a small nod.

"Hai," Hinata piped up. "Domo arigatou. For coming on such short notice." Her comment grabbed the attention of the two males, but it was short lived attention, not that Hinata noticed or minded.

"Obaachan!" Naruto screamed, bursting through the door. "Where is he?"

"Calm down Naruto-kun," Hinata replied softly. "He's right here. And he hasn't done anything." She turned her attention to the others. "Forgive me, but I must be going. Sayonara." She gave a fluid bow to both Tsunade and Gaara before passing by Naruto to get out.

"Ugh…" Naruto smacked his forehead as Hinata left. She couldn't be mad at him still. He sighed, "So you're finally back." He looked at Sasuke, holding back the urge to tear into him.

"Give it a rest Naruto!" Tsunade barked. "I'm going to deal with him. I don't need your comments as well. Just tell me what happened at Otogakure."

"We basically destroyed it," Naruto stated. "Mostly because Bushy Brow forgot to mention the fact that teme here was already captured." He huffed for a moment. "Not that I mind."

"Fine." Of course a more enthusiastic reply was expected by the kitsune, but Tsunade was trying to be professional. "Now about you Uchiha."

"Hn." Sasuke obviously didn't care about what was going on around him. Not even the mention of Otogakure being destroyed got a reaction from him, though inside he was pleased. He hated the snake sannin.

"I'm going to put you under the supervision of one of your fellow ninja." Tsunade glared at Naruto when a grin appeared on his face. "And it won't be you Naruto. You two will probably kill each other." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Now let me see…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So this is my second attempt at a fan fiction, but in no way means I am stopping the first. This one is going in a similar yet different direction. You can probably already see that it isn't going in the same direction. I was thinking about doing a prologue for this one as well, but my mind couldn't come up with anything good, so I started right in on all the action. Though I guess this could be considered a prologue in a way. I don't really have much to say about this chapter, though I do like how it turned out. And yes, of course I know that character personalities are changed, mainly Hinata's, but that's why it is a fan fiction! So please review! It's appreciated! And keep a look out for the next chapter, coming soon… I hope.

-Ice Demon Meru

**Next Chapter: **_Chapter Two: Serving A Sentence_


	2. Chapter Two: Serving A Sentence

**Disclaimer:**I am NOT_ Kishimoto Masashi_, I did NOT create Naruto, nor do I own it.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Serving A Sentence**

Long blades of soft grass swept over her body as she lay a few hundred yards from the training area. Hyuuga Hinata often enjoyed relaxing in the tall grass after training. Especially when the flowers were in bloom, that was her favorite time of year. It was always so beautiful and calming in this place, but she knew that she would have to leave soon. She had spent a lot of time over the past few days training, never spending more than a few hours at her home, unless she was sleeping. She almost preferred it that way. The Hyuuga Compound was always a stressful place for her to be in, even after all these years. Relations with her father had gotten better, but that didn't mean that she still felt comfortable around him. Everyone in direct contact and relation with her knew that. She almost openly avoided him at times, but she knew it was disrespectful to do so. And now she had to go back because she wanted to get cleaned up, so after a few minutes the Hyuuga heiress forced herself to her feet and started back to her home. She knew that she needed to talk to Naruto as well. She hadn't seen him in the past few days either, not that she was avoiding him, their paths had just never crossed lately. She decided that after she cleaned up a little she would head out to find him. She needed to make sure he knew she wasn't mad at him. After that, plans were up in the air, and trying to figure something out captured most of her attention as she walked home.

"Tadaime!" she called, pushing the door open. "Otousan!? Imouto!? Neji-niisan!?" She slid her shoes off as she closed the door behind her. "Is anyone here?"

"O-kaeri nasai," a voice called back a few moments later as Neji appeared in the doorway of a nearby room. "Hanabi-san and Hiashi-sama are out right now."

"Oh. That's fine. I just wanted to get cleaned up," she replied, her finger entwining itself in her long hair. "I didn't know if anyone was here. Where were you anyways?"

"I was outside," Neji answered simply. "It was nothing important," he added quickly before she could say anything else.

"Alright then." She turned slightly and looked down the hall . "I guess I'll go clean up and go out again, okay? Ja ne." She waved and started down toward her room.

"I'll probably be outside, depending on when you get back," Neji called, and watched his cousin nod in response before he disappeared to where he had come from.

It only took Hinata a few minutes to get ready to go out again, and when she finished, she started her search for her loud blond friend. She started with the obvious place - the Ichiraku Noodle Bar. She was surprised when she didn't find the male there, she could always find him there. Before she left the establishment, she asked the owner if he'd seen Naruto at all. She was even more surprised when the reply was a no. Thanking him, Hinata started for the Hokage Tower. She planned on asking Tsunade about it. Sadly, the results were the same. It seemed as if the blond had fallen off the face of the earth. Hinata finally set her sights on the training area, it was her last resort. And it seemed that fortune had finally smiled upon her when she stepped into the training area. Naruto was there.

"Oi! Naruto-kun!" she called, waving an arm in the air. "I've been looking for you!"

"Hm?" Naruto looked behind him and noticed the Hyuuga heiress. "Oh, Hinata-chan!" He smiled and started toward her.

"I was starting to think you disappeared," she commented. "I thought you'd be at the Ichiraku, but no one has seen you there… all day…"

"Oh yeah… I just thought I would train a little," he replied. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to see you." Hinata clasped her hands behind her back as she talked. "I wanted to make sure you knew I wasn't mad at you."

"I see."

"But if you're done, we should go get some ramen. I think you might scare people if you go a whole day without any."

"Hai, let's go," he nodded, a small chuckle escaping his mouth. Hinata nodded as well and started back toward the village with him.

* * *

The two Leaf ninja ordered their noodles when they arrived at the Ichiraku and began eating as soon as the bowls were placed in front of them. Their conversation was light. They touched a little on their normal lives and the mission that happened a week or so back. Naruto expressed his surprise at the Kazekage coming to help them, he never thought about that option. And of course he apologized for being a jerk to her, which she quickly accepted after being unsuccessful at convincing him it was unnecessary. Then the two started to talk about some of the key people in the mission, mainly Gaara and Sasuke. They both were unsure where the Kazekage was, and assumed he had went back to his village. Then a surprise came.

"So, what has Uchiha-san been doing since all this happened?" Hinata asked softly. "Tsunade-sama wouldn't have let him off so easily."

"You don't know?" Naruto questioned in an excited manner. "I can't believe that…"

"What are you talking about?" The indigo haired girl looked at her friend in confusion.

"Neji hasn't told you?"

"Nani? Iie. I haven't spent much time at home."

"Ah. Well," Naruto paused, a smirk appearing on his face. "Teme has to have a babysitter for awhile, a fellow shinobi. It just so happens that your cousin ended up with the job."

"NANI?" Hinata squeaked in a startled voice. "I haven't seen him at the compound at all!"

"Hm. You did just say you don't spend time at home much."

"Hai. But I just talked to Neji-niisan before coming to find you."

"Huh?" Naruto thought about any logical answers. "Maybe he was keeping it a secret to… protect you?"

"Protect me?" Hinata's mouth curved into a small frown. "I don't know why that would be… But maybe."

"Well, don't worry about it." Naruto said, giving her a reassuring pat on the back.

"Right," she nodded. "How about we go to the compound. I'm sure you want to see your friend again." She smirked.

"Okay!" Naruto smiled and inhaled the rest of his seventh bowl of ramen.

"And maybe I should bring back some lunch for everyone. You can't be full yet, and if I remember correctly Uchiha-san is strong and could possibly give Niisan a hard time."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll help you," Naruto said.

The two carefully gather a several covered bowls of ramen in bags to take back to the Hyuuga Compound. Placing the money for all the food on the counter, they started down the road. Naruto was abuzz with excitement, which kept Hinata in a constant state of giggling. And that in turn made Naruto laugh and get even more excited. Hinata had to keep a handle on the blond to keep him from running or bouncing around and sloshing the food too much, which was an even harder task now. But the two made it the compound in one piece with the food intact as well. Naruto held the door open for the young heiress and after they slipped off their shoes, closed the door and headed for the kitchen.

"Niisan!" Hinata called. "Tadaime!" She walked over to the dining table and carefully took out what bowls she had out of the bag. "Neji-niisan!"

"I'm here Hinata-chan," Neji said, stepping into the kitchen from the outside door.

"We brought home food," Hinata said, smiling.

"We?" Neji questioned, finally taking a second to become more aware of his surrounding and finally noticing Naruto. "Oh Uzumaki."

"So where is he?" Naruto jeered happily.

"Hm?" Neji quirked an eyebrow, trying to play a fool.

"I know he's here. Hinata-chan knows he's here."

"You should really keep your mouth shut Uzumaki," Neji muttered, glaring at the blond. He sighed and stepped back outside. "Oi. You want to come in?" he called out.

"Hn." Sasuke just looked at him and reluctantly trudged over to the door. He followed Neji inside.

"Teme!" Naruto greeted, his cattish grin covering his face.

"Dobe." Sasuke growled slightly, looking around the room slowly. The aroma from the ramen had taken over his senses and drawn all of his attention after a few moments.

"Well, eat up you guys," Hinata chimed, placing four sets of chopsticks down on the table. She sat down next to one side of the table and brought a bowl of ramen in front of her.

"Itadakimasu."

The four ate quietly, the boys more than Hinata. She only ate one bowl since she had eaten some with Naruto not too long before. But she remained at the table to be a part of the conversation. Well, what conversation was there. It was mainly Naruto rambling on about one thing or another, with small awkward pauses when he was eating. Not that anyone had expected anything more. Hinata was still pretty quiet herself, and both Neji and Sasuke were as stoic and antisocial as ever. Though Neji and Hinata usually had pretty good conversations amongst themselves, perhaps their dark haired guest kept that from happening. But that shouldn't have mattered anyway since Sasuke was more attentive to his food and the curiosity he found in Hinata than the conversation.

'_The girl from before,'_ He thought silently. _'She was with Gaara. She's friends with Naruto. And she's related to Neji…. Who is she?'_

"So… Uchiha-san," Hinata piped up, glancing at the broody male. The fact that he was already gazing at her barely registered in her mind. "I hope this hasn't been too bad for you to stay here. I never would have guessed that Tsunade-sama would choose such an odd…_punishment_."

"Hm?" Sasuke shook his head. "It's been fine," he responded in a slightly dark tone.

'_You could have fooled me,'_ Neji thought to himself, narrowing his gaze. _'You've been nothing but moody and uncooperative since you had to come here.'_

"Niisan, are you alright?" Hinata asked, noticing the change in his mood. "Is something the matter?"

"Iie." Neji shook his head. "This was unavoidable I suppose."

"Anou… If you say so."

"Aww. Are you still upset that Hinata-chan found out about your little guest here Neji?" Naruto jeered. "I'm surprised she hasn't decked you for not telling her."

"Uzumaki, like I said before, you should really keep your mouth shut." Neji glared at the kitsune.

"Calm down Neji-niisan. I don't mind it, though it was a little odd." Hinata's voice dropped off a bit at the end, and the corners of her lips turned down into a frown.

"So why didn't you tell her Neji?" Naruto grinned in anticipation for his reply.

"There was no reason for it," the Hyuuga replied. "She didn't need to know."

"Or at least that's what you felt, neh?"

"Just drop it Uzumaki," Neji growled. That only served to coax a bigger smile onto his face.

"Oh come o-"

"Naruto-kun, just stop." Hinata placed her hand on Naruto's arm and gave him a pleading yet stern look. "It's fine. I don't care about it. Let's just finish up here…"

"Eh heh heh. Gomen ne." Naruto blushed slightly, and she removed her grip after a few minutes.

"Arigatou," Hinata mumbled softly followed quickly by a soft sigh. She began to twirl bits of hair around her fingers. She had noticed the strange mood that had surfaced almost immediately after she spoke to Sasuke, and she felt uneasy, something she usually only felt around her father.

'_Hm… Interesting.'_ Sasuke carefully switched his gaze between Neji and Hinata. Observing them in the lingering silence a few moments before returning to his meal.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Eh heh heh… My bad. I haven't updated this in almost a year. Sorry. Don't hurt me! I had finally updated my first one a couple months ago and I started a third one (non-Naruto) a month or so after that. Three will probably stretch me pretty thin. Not to mention school. Yuck. In retrospect I probably could have gotten more done if I would've started right at the beginning of this vacation. Too bad I wasn't thinking smart then. Ooo. And forgive me for throwing random bits of Japanese into the mix of my writing. It's probably crude at best, but I think it kind of helps. (Plus makes my geekish side feel special.) And if you don't understand something or I'm am using something incorrectly feel free to ask/tell me. Nicely though! Thank you!

Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter. It doesn't really go too much into what I wanted/hinted at with the title. But it's better than before I added more. I do have a beginning of chapter three going so that maybe up faster. Yay! And I've been in a very Naruto mood lately so that should help as well. Hopefully this will all get more action-y, but I'm thinking it's going to be subtle romance stuff for a little bit. But keep a look out for chapter updates!

Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read future ones. Please review! Thanks a bunch!

-Ice Demon Meru

**Next Chapter: **_Chapter Three: Another Surprise?_


End file.
